


Matches to Paper Dolls

by talitha78



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Fiona likes fire.
Relationships: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Matches to Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackiekjono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiekjono/gifts).



> Vid originally created in 2011. 
> 
> Immense thanks to Jackie Kjono, who won me at the Help NZ auction and who has waited an unreasonably long time for this vid. All hail Jackie!! She is a paragon of patience and good taste. This song is AMAZING and I was so happy to work with it; in fact, after Jackie sent it to me, as soon as I'd listened to it once through, I skipped off to buy Dessa's entire album from Amazon. Sooooo gooood. And so perfectly suited to my editing style. If ever there was a perfect alignment of bidder and vidder, it was Jackie and me. :D
> 
> I know there was another vid just released to this selfsame song, but I have a feeling our takes on it are totally different, so hopefully there is room for us both. *grins sheepishly*

**Title:** Matches to Paper Dolls  
 **Song Artist:** Dessa  
 **Fandom:** _Burn Notice_  
 **Pairing:** Fiona/Michael  
 **Length:** 3:40  
 **Spoilers:** Clips from seasons 1-4.  
 **Warnings:** Images of violence.  
 **Summary:** Fiona likes fire.

[ Matches to Paper Dolls, 85MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/41g92pxvrz2bjmo7ytup.wmv)  
[ Matches to Paper Dolls 29MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/95emmmc258x0za863n4k.avi)   
Click to download.

**Streaming:**   
[Matches to Paper Dolls on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v13jzqqMIJQ).  


Streaming and download links can also be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/223312.html).


End file.
